The Unsafe Path of Falling in Love
by SnowieeXx
Summary: Cat Valentine just moved from Paris! This red headed girl makes many friends, and a few enemies. Oh, and she falls in love on the way! This just goes to show how not everything is perfect in another's eyes, I guess.


Caterina Valentine was staring outside her window. She couldn't believe their family moved them to Los Angeles! It's so different here, she thought.

"CATERINA, PLEASE COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Her father, Marcus, yelled.

"Coming Daddy!" Cat came running down the stairs. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, you start school tomorrow. You got in." Marcus mumbled.

"Oh yay! I love school!" Cat exclaimed, jumping up and down. Cat ran up to her room, got ready for bed, and fell asleep. The next day, the loud yelling of her parents woke her up. She was sad that they were still fighting. She got up and brushed her teeth. "Why does the toothpaste never come out?" Cat asked in her head.

"Kitty Cat, come down for breakfast!" Cat's mom, Cassidy, yelled. Cat quickly put on a sundress and high heels, and ran downstairs.

"What's for breakfast?" Cat asked.

"Food… like normal people eat." Cat's older brother Frankie laughed. Cat playfully punched his arm, he acted like it hurt. "Oww, Cat that hurt!" Cat's expression went from laughing to worry.

"I'm so sorry, Frankie!" Cat exclaimed. Frankie rolled his eyes, got up, and went to his room. "Did I upset him?"

"No sweetie, you didn't." Cassidy sighed.

Later that morning, Cat was dropped off at Hollywood Arts. "This is so exciting, but nerve-wracking!" She had told her mom. Of course, her mom just told her to "calm down".

As Cat was walking down the hallway, she bumped in to someone.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Cat sighed as she picked up her things.

"It's okay. Nice hair! I'm Andre. I'm guessing you're new here. I didn't see you at my old school." Andre said.

"Yes, I am. I moved here from France! I was surprised we moved here, since it's so far away! By the way, I'm Cat! Thanks, I love red velvet cupcakes so I dyed my hair that color!" Cat took a deep breath.

"Nice to know. We should get to class. Who do you have?" He asked.

"Sikowitz, I heard people say that he was crazy!" She exclaimed. Andre laughed.

"Let's just get to class, 'Lil Red."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat screeched.

"You're little and you hair red hair?" Andre defended.

"Oh…"

As they walked into Sikowitz's class, everyone looked at Cat. "Awkward…" Andre mumbled, and he pulled my arm to sit with his friends.

"Okay now class, we will be doing alphabetical improv. Who would like to be captain?" Sikowitz asked. Tori smirked at Jade, then raised her hand.

"I would like to, Sikowitz!"

"Okay Tori, pick four people!" Sikowitz drank a coconut through a straw.

"Robbie, Andre, Beck… and Jade." Tori smirked again while Jade looked murderous. They all got on the stage.

"Okay Tori, start with the letter 'P'!" The barefoot teacher yelled.

"Please go take a shower." Tori said.

"Quit telling me what to do." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Relax, girls. Let's all try to get along." Beck walked up to them, pulling at their arms.

"Totally!" Robbie said, enthusiastically. Wrong letter!

"Err, wrong! Robbie, you're letter was 'S'." Sikowitz laughed.

"Aw, my life's the worst!"

"Here's a piece of candy." Sikowitz gave her candy.

"Yay, I love candy!" Robbie sat down.

"Something just bit my toe!" Andre shrieked.

"Turtle! That turtle just bit your toe!" Tori exclaimed.

"Unbelievable that you're even here." Jade glared at Tori.

"Very immature of you to say that." Beck glared at Jade.

"What if the turtle broke my toe bone?" Andre asked, trying to clear the tension.

"X-rays are the only way to find out!" Tori smiled, pointing at his toe.

"You should shut up." Jade sighed.

"Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger." Beck blew this finger tip.

"Thanks." Andre realized his mistake and went back to his seat with Cat.

"Aliens are the only things that can heal toes by finger zapping." Tori looked weirded out.

"By the way…" Jade blows a raspberry.

"Correct! I am an alien." Beck confessed.

"Don't hurt me, please!" Tori shielded herself.

"Even though she's extremely annoying!" Jade glared.

"Fainting, cause I can't breath your air." Beck fell to the ground.

"Gosh, he fainted." Tori looked down at him.

"Hey, why don't you jump off that cliff over there?" Jade asked.

"I think you should." Tori insisted.

"Just where did you come from?" Jade asked, annoyed.

"Kangaroos." Tori replied.

"Lousy animals, they're awkward and dirty." Jade smirked.

"Maybe they learned from you." Tori smiled, the class gasps.

"Nobody talks to me like that." Jade reddened in the face.

"Obviously, someone should." Tori stepped closer.

"Please run in front of a bus!" Jade pleaded.

"Quite obnoxious of you to say." Tori shook her finger disapprovingly.

"Really?" Jade asked.

"Sure was." Tori lied, annoyed.

"Thanks!" Jade yelled.

"Up your nose I see boogers!" Tori exclaimed.

"Very clever." Jade rolled her eyes once again.

While they were doing their game, Robbie looked over to the new girl. "Hi, I'm Robbie, and this is Rex." Robbie pointed to the puppet. Cat laughed.

"It's nice to meet you, Rex!" Cat waved.

"Nice going, Rob! You always go for the ditzy ones." Rex laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Cat gasped, offended.

"I'm sorry! Rex didn't mean it." Robbie exclaimed.

"Kay-kay." Cat calmed down and watched Tori and Beck kiss. "Whoa."


End file.
